Le plus Interdit des Secrets
by Jikuen
Summary: Tous les soirs, je le regarde s'endormir près de moi ; cette routine dure depuis si longtemps... Mais quand mon jeune Maître se met en tête de me conquérir, comment devrais-je réagir ? Riff x Cain ; OS.


Héhé, troisième fiction !  
Comme pour celle sur Kaine, celle-ci a déjà été publiée sur un autre site, le 14 Avril 2009.  
**Disclaimer : **Cain, Riff et Maryweather appartiennent, malheureusement, à Kaori Yuki.  
**Rating :** M ! Avec un bon petit lemon.  
**Couple :** Riff x Cain ! 3.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**- Riff…**

Un murmure, dans son sommeil. Doucement, je me penche, caressant avec délicatesse les mèches noires éparpillées sur l'oreiller blanc en soie. Il sourit, comme apaisé. Et je souris également, en écho. Puis je me lève, laissant le jeune Lord seul dans sa chambre pour rejoindre la mienne. Il est minuit et demi.

Depuis combien de temps j'exécute cet étrange rituel ? Un an, un an et demi je crois. Depuis qu'il a exigé, une nuit, que je me rende dans sa chambre. Depuis ce soir là, je reste dans sa chambre, jusqu'à minuit environ, assis au bord de son lit, à attendre patiemment qu'il s'endorme. Le plus souvent, il me regarde, fixement et en silence, avec ses yeux verts pailletés d'or. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment, et qu'il s'endort. Puis, invariablement, je caresse quelques secondes ses cheveux noirs, avant de me lever et de retourner dans ma chambre, pour dormir. Et étrangement, je me sens plus léger, comme si j'avais fait mon devoir… Ce qui est compréhensible, je lui ai promis de rester à ses côtés. Il a l'air bien fragile, mon Lord… Je me sens bien quand il est ainsi, si fragile, parce que je sais que je suis le seul à qui il montre ses faiblesses. Est ce un mal ? Je ne le trahirais jamais. Il est devenu ma raison de vivre… Doucement, je m'endors, non loin de ce garçon. Je dors dans la petite alcôve réservée aux serviteurs, dans la chambre du jeune Comte, seul un mur nous sépare. En cela, je suis le seul à le réveiller, et le seul à le voir aussi faible. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi… Les servantes sont incapables de tenir leur langue. Et Il n'a pas besoin que le reste de la famille Hargreaves soit au courant de ses faiblesses.

Nouvelle soirée. Mais... Je suis encore là. Pensif, je regarde la tête posée contre mon épaule. Il somnole, accroché à mon bras, refusant de s'en décrocher pour me laisser partir. Je soupire, plus qu'amusé par cette vision. Doucement, je lui fais lâcher prise, avec difficulté puisqu'il refuse et grogne dans son sommeil. Je le recouche, doucement, déposant un baiser sur son front. Puis les yeux dorés s'ouvrent et me fixent**.**

**- Riff.  
- Oui My Lord ?  
- Reste encore.**

- S'il te plait… 

Je ne peux pas résister quand il fait ce regard là… Comprenez-moi : je le connais depuis qu'il a douze ans, et moi vingt trois. Bien que j'ai onze ans de plus que lui, je suis obligé de craquer face à ce regard, car je suis le seul à y avoir droit. Et là, je suis face à un adulte de dix-sept, presque dix-huit ans. Comment résister ? Soupirant, je me rassois à ses côtés, alors qu'il niche sa tête dans mon cou. Machinalement, ma main caresse les cheveux trop longs qui frôlent sa nuque. Je le sens frémir et frissonner, souffler dans mon cou. Moi même, je suis légèrement gêné de cette proximité. Je sens ses bras passer autour de ma nuque, comme s'il refusait de me laisser partir. Puis il se recule, plongeant ses yeux mordorés dans les miens, ces yeux issus de ce viol incestueux… Dieu, qu'ils sont beaux ! Mon regard descend finalement, sur la chemise de flanelle décidément trop légère et ouverte pour l'hiver londonien… Je l'entends pouffer.

Rapidement, je relève la tête, avant de sentir avec surprise ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je reste abasourdi, un moment, avant qu'il ne grogne, peut-être devant mon inactivité. Ses dents s'en prennent gentiment à mes lèvres, je sens sa langue essayer de s'infiltrer entre elles… Finalement, je renonce et entrouvre légèrement la bouche, lui rendant son baiser. Il frissonne, s'accroche un peu plus à mon cou quand il sent que je le prolonge. Ma langue s'infiltre dans sa bouche, doucement, allant rejoindre sa consœur, entamant une danse délicate et passionnée. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il se crispe, légèrement. Je recule, caressant son visage des yeux. Un gémissement désapprobateur lui échappe, il me fixe comme s'il m'en voulait. Je fini par sourire, l'embrassant sur le front.

Ce n'est pas bien. De un, il n'est pas majeur. De deux… J'en ai onze de plus. Il est mon maître, et moi son serviteur. Mais même si je pouvais le quitter, je ne le ferais. Parce que je l'ai promis. De plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement ce qu'il veut. Il désire juste quelqu'un à ses côtés, pour l'aider, l'aimer. Et bien que je l'aime, je ne suis pas une femme. Donc de trois, nous sommes deux hommes. Et c'est encore moins bien…

**- Bonne nuit My Lord.  
- …**

Je crois que nous avons suffisamment dépassé les limites pour aujourd'hui… Son regard devient subitement froid, glaçant, comme ces poisons qu'il a coutume d'étudier. M'en veut-il ? Je crois. Mais ce n'est pas bien… Il se décolle de moi, s'allongeant dans son lit, me tournant le dos. Je me lève et m'éloigne.

* * *

Une semaine. Depuis une semaine, il ne m'adresse plus une parole, sauf pour donner des ordres, sauf pour m'adresser des regards boudeurs d'enfant gâté. Notre routine est la même, il est juste plus froid, comme s'il me boudait. Un rire amusé m'échappe, faisant tourner la tête à Maryweather qui me regarde fixement. Je lui souris, sourire qu'elle me rend avant de venir tirer sur ma manche pour que je me baisse. Je sens le regard de son frère sur nous, alors qu'elle me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille, déposant ensuite une bise sur ma joue. Nouveau sourire, pour nous deux, complices. Elle aussi a remarqué que son frère est de mauvaise humeur depuis une semaine.

Le soir venu, je vais directement dans mon alcôve, prétextant une migraine. Allongé sur mon lit, je me suis délesté de ma veste, gardant mon pantalon cintré et ma chemise blanche. Je lis, tranquillement, paisiblement. Puis un bruit me fait tourner la tête. Je vois alors le jeune Lord s'approcher de mon lit, venir s'asseoir à mes côtés, puis poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je souris. J'entoure ses épaules d'un bras rassurant, l'attirant contre moi. Je voulais attendre encore quelques mois avant de flancher, avant de céder… Mais sérieusement, deux mois de plus ou de moins… Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Je pose mon livre de l'autre côté. Il comprend. Doucement, il se coule sur moi, un genou de chaque côté, ses bras s'accrochant à mon cou, sa joue sur mon épaule. Il attend que je lui donne le feu vert, je crois… Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement. Avec attention, je palpe le corps frêle et fragile de mon maître. Il frissonne, comme la dernière fois. Je tourne à demi la tête, le vois se mordre la lèvre, me fixant intensément. Fasciné, j'approche mon visage du sien, l'embrassant. Impatient, il me rend le baiser.

Passion. Tendresse. Je le serre contre moi, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Il s'agrippe à mes épaules, les griffant presque alors que nous nous embrassons, désespérément. J'aspire sa lèvre, la mordillant avec application, avant d'engouffrer ma langue dans sa cavité buccale pour rejoindre la sienne. Puis ma bouche glisse sur son menton puis son cou, embrassant et mordillant la peau parfumé. Il gémit mon nom, doucement, se cambrant contre moi. Je me redresse, l'allongeant sur le lit, détachant doucement les boutons nacrés de la chemise de flanelle, ma bouche suivant avec attention le tracé de son torse. Je le sens enfouir sa tête dans mes cheveux blonds, les décoiffant en bougeant doucement la tête, soufflant dedans, mordillant, gémissant. Du bloc de glace qu'il offre à tout le monde, il devient feu entre mes mains.

**- My Lord…  
- Cain… Appelle-moi… Cain… **hoquète-t-il.  
**- … Cain…**

Son nom m'échappa. Il gémit dans mes cheveux, comme si le simple fait d'entendre son nom de ma bouche le plongeait en pleine extase. Il est prêt, et me le fait comprendre. Depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu dure entre nous deux ? Depuis combien de temps suis je prêt à mourir pour lui, à mourir pour le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser ? Depuis combien de temps le sait-il et nous plonge avec délectation dans ce petit jeu ? Ma langue caresse un mamelon, il se cambre, halète. Mon visage descend encore, écartant un peu plus les pans de cette chemise si gênante. A son nombril, j'entre et ressort ma langue dans ce léger creux, mimant l'acte sexuel avec douceur pendant un moment. Puis je descendis encore, suivant la ligne de poils bruns de ma langue, glissant avec application l'appendice humide sur le ventre puis le bas ventre de mon maître. Son sexe était là, se dressant doucement devant moi, me narguant et m'attirant comme un aimant. Je le sens retenir son souffle, se doutant de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ma langue se pose sur le bout de cet organe, il gémit et bouge convulsivement, mon nom gémit, inlassablement. Je recommence, Cain se cambre un peu plus, bougeant lascivement, sans s'en rendre compte, son bassin, me faisant gémir silencieusement. Mais Lui avant tout.

Je le prends en bouche, il frissonne longuement, comme s'il était possédé. Je rêve de voir son visage en cet instant… Mais je commence directement des va et vient, ma langue caressant son membre, l'une de mes mains remontant à son visage pour le caresser pendant que l'autre dessinait des arabesques sur sa cuisse. Je sens son souffle sur mes doigts, je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir, ses dents happer plusieurs de mes doigts pour les suçoter. Son attitude ne fait que renforcer mon désir… Et mes mouvements de tête s'amplifient. Je le sens se cambrer une nouvelle fois, violemment, alors qu'il explose dans ma bouche. Je ne perds pas une goutte de ce liquide nacré, puis je le relâche, reculant pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Il est sublime. Les cheveux noirs collent à son front et à ses épaules, en désordre. Les yeux verts pailletés d'or me fixent, mi-clos. Une adorable rougeur colore ses joues, sa bouche entrouverte retient toujours prisonniers mes doigts. Sa peau d'albâtre luit doucement, couverte par une pellicule de sueur. Je ne peux résister et me penche, posant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, remontant dans son cou, goûtant ce savoureux mélange de sueur et de son odeur. Il sent si bon ! Il mordille mes doigts, puis relâche ses otages, laissant un soupir de bien-être emprisonné lui échapper. Je remonte rapidement à ses lèvres, les embrassant tendrement pendant qu'il noue ses bras autour de mon cou. Il sait que cet accès de tendresse n'est là que pour lui permettre de renoncer à la dernière partie de son plan, il sait que je ne fais ça que pour lui laisser le choix de se satisfaire de ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Mais il ne veut pas. Sa bouche accroche plus fermement la mienne, l'une de ses mains quitte mon cou pour délivrer mon torse de sa prison de tissu. Je sens la main fraiche se glisser sur mon cou, mon torse, mes hanches, mon dos, comme s'il cherchait à apprendre par cœur le tracé de mon corps. Puis la main descend, allant tirer légèrement sur le pantalon de lin. Il tire et emporte tout, me rendant aussi nu que lui. Le baiser continu, comme si c'était notre dernière fois. Il me murmure quelques mots, tout bas, contre mes lèvres, ses yeux mordorés se plongeant dans les miens. Il a une confiance aveugle en moi…

Je stoppe doucement le baiser, caressant ses lèvres des miennes, pour le rassurer. Il me sourit, confiant. Je lui murmure de se retourner. Il le fait, sans hésiter. Et je contemple, en silence, le dos meurtri et barré de cicatrices. Mes lèvres s'y posent, doucement. Il frissonne, gémit. Mais ne renoncera pas, je le sais. Il est borné à un point incroyable, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ma langue glisse, survolant son dos, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. J'humidifie avec délicatesse son intimité, avant d'entrer ma langue dedans. Un hoquet de surprise résonne dans la pièce, suivit de gémissement voluptueux. Il est tellement sensible… Je glisse un doigt mouillé en lui, il se crispe et grogne de douleur. Avant de se détendre et de gémir, à nouveau, bougeant son bassin. Je continue de le préparer, même s'il me conjure de le prendre et de ne plus attendre. Je m'en voudrais de lui faire mal… Je termine, enfin, ma difficile tache. Et lentement, je me redresse, le tournant pour être face à lui. Il me regarde, ses yeux mordorés dans les miens, me suppliant de le prendre enfin. Je souris et l'embrasse, baiser qu'il me rend avec fougue, plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux blonds qu'il prend un infini plaisir à décoiffer, alors que je le pénètre lentement. Je le sens se crisper, avant de se détendre et de murmurer un « continue » pressant. J'accède à se demande, mes mains le maintenant contre moi alors que je bouge en lui, le laissant s'habituer. Il se déchaine alors, mordant ma lèvre en gémissant, bougeant de lui même son bassin. Plus vite. Plus fort.

C'est tellement bon… A force de me retenir alors que je m'occupais de lui, mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, et je me libère en lui dans un gémissement de bienséance. Je retombe sur le dos, le cœur emballé, la respiration haletante et lui contre moi. Nous restons ainsi, un long moment, avant qu'il ne bouge, se décollant légèrement pour me retirer de lui. Et inconsciemment, je retiens mon souffle. Va-t-il partir ? Non. Il se repose contre moi, frissonnant, ses lèvres cherchant les miennes. Je daigne rouvrir les yeux, et aperçoit les siens, posés sur moi, alors qu'il sourit.

**- Riff… Ce sera notre secret, hein ?**

On dirait un enfant. Attendri, je le prends dans mes bras, le serrant très fort, avant de nous recouvrir du drap sali.

**- Oui… Ce sera notre secret. D'accord ?**

Il me sourit, puis ferme les yeux, satisfait. Naturellement, sa tête s'est logée dans mon cou. Blottis dans mon lit étroit, je finis par sourire aussi. Oui, tout ceci restera notre secret… Le plus interdit des secrets de cette famille. Parce que je l'aime, ce jeune Lord. Ce sera notre secret, notre honteux secret. Personne ne le saura jamais… Il s'endort dans mes bras, souriant. Et je crois que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.

* * *

Ahah ! Eh voilà. C'est fini. Cet OS est plutôt court, au final, mais bon... Je ne l'ai pas remanié. _.  
Vous connaissez la suite, vous aimez et vous voulez le signaler, reviews, vous aimez pas et vous souhaitez aussi le signaler, reviews. Sinon, bah pas reviews.  
Allez, bonne journée et à bientôt !


End file.
